


your perfect prince

by kopi_luwak



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/kopi_luwak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ingin dia menjadi seorang pangeran yang sempurna untuknya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your perfect prince

**Author's Note:**

> (misi saya numpang nyampah lagi) /ditendang
> 
> standard disclaimer applied

Kalau Yamaguchi boleh mengutarakan perasaannya secara eksplisit (dan dia tidak merasa malu), tentu saja hal yang pertama dilakukannya adalah nembak gadis yang disukainya.

Gadis itu memiliki rambut pirang pendek dengan jepit yang menghiasi, sifatnya juga ceria dan baik hati—jadi Yamaguchi tidak memahami siapa pun yang mengatakan mengapa dia menyukai gadis itu.

Tapi itu ‘kan jika seandainya.

(Karena Yamaguchi tahu bahwa selamanya dia tidak bisa menjadi seorang pangeran untuknya, melalui keterbatasan juga kelebihannya sekalipun)

Jadi dia hanya menyimpannya dalam hati:

Aku suka kamu, Yachi-san.

Suka sekali. Lebih dari rasa sukaku terhadap Tsukki.

Sayang sekali pangeran berkuda putihmu adalah seorang gadis.


End file.
